hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 45
'''Ren '''is chapter 45 of the Hunter x Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis After winning their first matches, Gon and Killua went to the 50th floor and meets a boy named Zushi and he admires both Gon and Killua and asks them on which Dojo they came from as he came from Shingen Dojo, he admires the two more when knowing that they have won their match without someone helping them. Out of no where a man with a glass applause Zushi's by following his teachings and started introducing himself to Killua and Gon as he is the master of Zushi and his name is Wing. The three also receives their prices on winning their first match, Killua explains that in the first floor win or lose they will get small prices but at this point losing will gains them none, but winning will ean them 50,000 jenis and Killua keeps explaining the prices on each floor and he's earnings when he last participated on Heavens Arena. Killua and Zushi's name are announce, Zushi tell Killua that he's honored to fight Killua, while Killua is confident on winning this match against Zushi. As the announcer intoduces the two, the audience has a chance on voting on who will win, as the results shows that Zushi took the higher votes on him winning the faight base on the audiences whih made Killua piss. At the referee's signal Zushi puts himself in his fighting stance while Killua walks his way through Zushi. Upon reaching him Zushi punches Killua only for him to miss as Killua disappears in front of him and attack Zushi from the back with a single chop to Zushi's neck that brought him down. Killua's attack sent him ahead over two point against Zushi which a fighter can win the match collecting 10 points total. Zushi is able to stand up and continue the fight. Thefight continues on where Zushi keeps attacking while Killua keeps avoiding his attacks upon realizing that Zushi can't win against Killua, he suddenly change back to a different stance which made Killua distance from him, and suddenly Wing shouts the name of Zushi that sent thw whole crowd a mess upon hearing his shout, and Zushi also is bothered and stops on what he is doing. After the match Gon recieves his prize on winning his match in the 50th floor as he asks Killua weather Zushi is strong and Killua answers that he is not but can become strong one day and he is lacking too much as he can hit him as much as he wanted but couldn't be able to crash him, adding that when he change his guard as if he is fighting his own brother. Killua also overhears Wing talking to Zushi after their fight and talked about a technique called "Ren". Upon hearin those words Killua change his plans and wants to reach the top of the floors as Gon agrees to him for it is his goal on coming to Heavens Arena. Characters in Order of Appearance *Gon *Killua *Zushi *Wing Category:Chapters